


My Body Bleeds

by annhanzal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhanzal/pseuds/annhanzal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The regret in her eyes,this is not the Commander. This is Lexa."<br/>- 3x03 continuation</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Bleeds

Clarke holds up her hand for the brunette,showing her the forgiveness that she has been asking for. She can't trust her completely,not yet. It's too soon. She is still trying to process this in her mind. She can't think straight.

I vow to treat your needs as my own

The regret in the brunette's eyes. This is not the commander. Thats Lexa.

Lexa looks at the blondes hand,surprised. She accepts the invitation,and slowly touches her hand with her fingertips,then takes her hand and slowly stands up,looking down,not sure if she's capable of looking into those ocean blue eyes. She is broken.

If you betray me again..

She is absolutely devoted,her soul feeling naked infront of the woman who's trust she has broken. Lexa has been raised to be a leader.

The commander never bows before anyone

Putting her brain first,before feelings.

Love is weakness

She opened up her heart for Costia,and what came out of it? She was tortured and killed because of her. Because she put feelings first. Her death was devastating for Lexa. She shut down her feelings,tried to hide them.

Not feeling pain and sadness makes for a good leader

They stand few centimeters away,as Lexa lookes up into the blondes eyes. She is feeling really vulnerable at this moment. This is not right. She can't put Clarke in danger because of her feelings. She has been a great commander so far. Her enemies had no advantage over her,because she banned herself from feeling what could hurt her. She had no one they could use to break her. They do now.

Clarke stares into the commanders green eyes,it is so easy to get lost in them,is what she has learned a long time ago.

"I don't know what to say.."

"You dont have to say anything,Clarke." Lexa responds breathing out and locking her eyes onto the ground again.

"Look at me."

Lexa standing still,not moving a muscle.

I cannot put her in danger.

"I have to leave." She turns around and starts quickly walking towards the door.

"No,wait!" Clarke reaches out for the commander and grabs her by her elbow. Lexa turns to face her,but eyes still locked on the ground.

"Lexa.. Look at me."

Lexa can't take it after hearing her name leaving the blondes mouth,and looks up right into the ocean blue. The tension is building up. As Lexa decides that she needs to leave before she does anything that she could regret,the blonde stops her by cupping her cheeks into her palms. Her stare falls down on the commanders lips. Before Lexa could process whats going on,the blonde locks lips with her. It was a sweet and delicate kiss,but full of strong emotions.

Anger..

Clarke is running her palm over the commanders cheeks,neck.. exploring the smooth skin of the woman she has been holding hatred against for so long.

Relief..

She stops and pulls apart just for a second,just to take a breath. She quickly returns to tasting those sweet lips. Lexa is trying to fight,she knows that she has to put an end to this,but her fighting stays only in her head,she has to stop,but she can't let herself to do so. Why does this feels so right,she thinks..

Desire.

Clarke wants more. She needs more. She starts to run her hand over the commanders neck,shoulders,and stops at her waist,grabbing her,pulling her closer. The blonde's nails dig into her side,making Lexa release a quiet moan. So quiet,almost impossible to hear,but the blondes senses are up in the sky right now and she is feeling,tasting and hearing every single bit of the woman she is so craving for. Lexa's heartbeat is rising,beating so fast,like her heart might burst out of her chest any moment.

Why does this feel so good? Why am I feeling so desperate to give my body,my soul to her?

"I can't,I'm sorry." Lexa suddenly steps away. It took all of her strenght to do so. Her body was on fire,her knees weak,she touches her swollen lip as she tries to catch a breath,immediately missing the contact. She feels a warm tear falling down her face,at that moment she knew this was the only chance to leave. Clarke can't see her like this.

"Lexa,I.."

She turns around one last time and rushes out the door,leaving Clarke standing there,confused and broken.

\---  
Ugh,yeah,so.. this is it for now I guess:) Let me know if you like it,and if you want me to continue,i definitely have a lot of ideas for this story,and i would love to make them happen so leave a review,so i know if i should write more)) If i see that you like it,i might write another chapter tomorrow,bybye!


End file.
